1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of semiconductor technology, and more particularly to a semiconductor device and method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of semiconductor technology, electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) is a type of non-volatile storage device that is widely used in computers, mobile phones and other electronic devices.
In high-speed and low operating voltage (Vcc) applications, an EEPROM cell typically requires a highly negative programming pulse (PGM) threshold voltage (Vt). For example, a negative PGM Vt may range from −0.5V to −1.5V, and a highly negative PGM Vt may be less than −1.5V. From a design standpoint, there are two ways to achieve a highly negative PGM Vt. The first way is to increase the duration of the programming pulse, but this is often incompatible with back-end system end-customer (end-CTM) applications. The second way is to use a high programming voltage (Vpp) to increase the programming pulse (PGM) voltage. From a process standpoint, the second way typically requires a high bit line (BL) junction breakdown voltage (junction bvdss). Specifically, the junction breakdown voltage (junction bvdss) refers to the breakdown voltage at a junction node formed between the bit line (BL) and a connection point disposed beneath the BL. The bit line (BL) junction breakdown voltage may be adjusted and optimized using additional processing such as ion implantation, thermal budget optimization, or by adding a high-voltage (HV) spacer.
Therefore, in the prior art, additional processing is required to achieve an EEPROM unit that has a highly negative programming pulse (PGM) threshold voltage (Vt), and that is able to meet back-end system (end-CTM) applications. However, the additional processing usually increases the process complexity and costs of manufacturing the EEPROM unit.